


Claim

by CupidStrikes



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidStrikes/pseuds/CupidStrikes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Commandant has its perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim

**Author's Note:**

> For Pico, who drew me some amazing Alexei/Flynn, which can be found here: http://picohandx.tumblr.com/post/14256255867

_This is not the man I hoped to be,  
and I'm just trying to stop the bleeding.  
I don't know how to word it,  
I just started to deserve it._

 

_  
_

_"Just take it, you want this, don't you?"  
_  
The voice in Flynn's head sounds suspiciously like Yuri, and maybe that's why he gives in. Alexei's smile is warm, welcoming, and he can feel the weight of his fingers even through his armour,  
  
"Well, Captain?" Alexei raised one silver eyebrow, tilting his head just slightly as he watches Flynn for a reaction. Flynn swallows and licks his suddenly dry lips and nods, taking his first step into the Commandant's office. The room is large, at least twice the size of his own bedroom, and the furnishes match those in Estelle's rooms (he knows from being dragged there to help her with a book, the Princess apparently having no idea how improper it was for him to be there). The door clicks shut behind Alexei, and Flynn vaguely hears the lock slide into place, then that hand is back again, resting against his waist now. His breath catches in his throat as he dares to look up into Alexei's eyes. The Commandant is smirking, and Flynn acutely feels how his uniform rests against his skin, where the straps around his arms are almost too tight, and how the weight on his shoulder still restricts his movements just so-  
  
Alexei's lips are intensely hot against his own, and the room beyond seems to pitch to the side violently. Flynn closes his eyes and surrenders into the kiss as Alexei's tongue parts his lips and plunges into his mouth. He shivers and moves his arms to wrap around Alexei before remembering who he is and pausing, holding them awkwardly instead. Alexei huffs slightly in amusement and Flynn feels his cheeks himself blush,  
  
"Go ahead," Alexei's lips brush his own with every word and Flynn makes a soft noise that is something of a whimper and a moan, and completes the action, bringing himself tight against Alexei's taller, and stronger body. Flynn feels every curve and ridge of muscle through the fabric and the hard outline of his cock pressed just above his own. Alexei kisses him again, and gloved fingers brush through his hair, ever so lightly tugging at the strands to tilt his head back. Those lips meet the taut skin of his neck then and Flynn gasps when sharp teeth suddenly dig into his flesh. Alexei's palm against his erection chased away the pain and made him groan in arousal. Flynn leant into his hands and stared up at him, licking his lips, an action that made the Commandant chuckle and kiss him again as he backed Flynn into the desk.  
  
Swallowing, Flynn placed one hand onto the edge of the desk, his eyes watching Alexei's fingers unbuckle his belt, dropping it to the floor before unzipping his tunic and casting the fabric away in the same fashion. Alexei removed his gloves then so he could better feel the warmth of Flynn's body as he groped him through the tight black leggings he wore under his armour. He was glad Flynn had removed said armour before coming here, else this would take far too long for his liking...,  
  
If there was one thing he had learned over the years it was self-control. Whilst his comrades had given into the temptations of women and wine Alexei had kept his eyes and attention firmly on the position of Commandant and had subsequently risen through the ranks incredibly swiftly. That same self-control, he had found, could be used to drive his sexual partners wild and have them work harder to try and have him give into his lust.  
  
"Remove the rest yourself," Alexei stood back to watch, his lips curving into a smirk as he exercised that self-control on Flynn, who scrambled to obey instantly. He observed smugly as the Captain shed his clothes hastily and gazed up at him for approval, his lips moist from their kisses and his cock straining upwards.  
  
Excellent.  
  
Alexei noted the blush that dusted Flynn's cheeks as he looked over him slowly. He smirked, amused that of all the things that could embarrass Flynn in this situation it was his own nudity that had come first. The blond jumped slightly when Alexei's fingers touched his chest, tracing the defined lines of his pectorals, his thumb pressing to his nipple and making Flynn gasp softly. A large droplet of moisture welled at the head of his cock and slowly trickled down the shaft. Flynn swallowed audibly and took hold of the desk with his other hand, not daring ask Alexei for help or to hurry up. He wouldn't dare.  
  
Taking his time, Alexei reached for his own belt, keeping his eyes boring into Flynn as he followed through the familiar motions of removing his uniform, folding each article of his position carefully. He noted the way Flynn's eyes darted to his own uniform crumpled on the floor and raised a single silver eyebrow. Would he protest?  
  
Flynn opened his mouth.  
  
"S-sir..." Alexei stopped his hands on the last button on his tunic,  
  
"Yes, Captain?" Flynn swallowed again, dropping his gaze deferentially and shifting his footing,  
  
"....May....May I help you?" He said after a pause, surprising Alexei slightly. He nodded and dropped his hands,  
  
"You may," Alexei remained still as Flynn's hands came to push the uniform from his shoulders and carefully remove it, hanging it on the strand in the corner of the office as if it were a particularly aggressive monster likely to bite him. He reached for his black turtle-neck next, his hands shaking faintly and pausing when they touched Alexei's skin as his brain kicked in again and reminded him that this was Commandant Alexei he was touching.  
  
Alexei sighed and brushed his hands away, tugging the offending item off and folding it, setting it on his desk before removing his boots and leggings, facing Flynn once he was clothed only in his underwear, his cock visibly straining at the thin fabric. Feeling chastened, Flynn silently and swiftly obeyed, kneeling as he slid the piece down Alexei's muscular legs. He folded his underwear and set it aside, making to rise and stopping when Alexei placed a hand on his shoulder, the other curling around his cock and directing the head towards Flynn's mouth.  
  
Alexei grunted softly when Flynn's lips closed around his cock. His mouth felt like warm velvet, squeezing his shaft tight and taking more in greedily,  
  
"Does that taste good, Captain?" Alexei smirked and moved his hand into Flynn's hair, directing him leisurely and groaning as he felt the head of his cock hit the back of his throat.  
  
He enjoyed this for a few moments before pushing Flynn off, breathing rather heavily now and he motioned at the desk, hissing a short order and moving up behind the blond once he had leant over it. Alexei lightly slapped his ass, smirking at the sharp cry that left Flynn's throat and the way the supple skin reddened almost instantly. He rubbed his cock between those plump buttocks, enjoying the way Flynn shivered in response. Leaning over the boy he procured a small bottle of lubricant from his desk drawer and moved his cock away from his ass in favour of pushing two slicked fingers there, tracing the small hole and making Flynn whine in need and swear under his breath.   
  
Flynn tried so hard to be the perfect knight, and it only made crushing that all the more sweeter,  
  
"Mine," Alexei whispered, and Flynn just moaned in agreement, curling his fingers tightly around the edge of the desk. The edges were sharp and cut into his skin. Flynn didn't notice. He drew in a shaky breath and outright whimpered when Alexei's fingers withdrew, leaving him feeling electric shock sensitive. Alexei pressed the head of his cock there just a moment later, pausing to feel the way that body shuddered against the urge to press back and swallow him,  
  
"So eager," Alexei's lips were suddenly on his ear lobe, nibbling, biting down and sending sunbursts of pleasure down his body.  
  
He didn't argue.  
  
The only noises Flynn made in response were keens of need when he felt the thick, blunt head of Alexei's cock put heavy pressure against his entrance. Alexei slid his hips forward and dipped the very tip inside, feeling Flynn's body part easily to accommodate him, and smirking when he heard the younger male gasp and press back against that cock. Alexei let him, the sensation of penetrating him enhanced when Flynn was doing all the work. Once they was barely an inch left not buried in that hot body he thrust forward sharply, making Flynn _squeal_.  
  
Oh this was only going to get better!  
  
Alexei started a harsh rhythm, but Flynn didn't once protest – rather encouraged it with breathy whines and stuttered moans as the Commandant's cock worked him closer and closer to orgasm.  Before Flynn could fling himself over the edge, though, Alexei reached around and squeezed his aching erection tight, drawing a whimper from the boy as he was caught between pleasure and pain, not knowing which sensation to focus on more. It was this that ultimately drew him to the end into orgasm and release so intense that they burnt, and made Flynn leave tiny pock marks in the wood of the desk with his nails. Alexei's release was more reserved. He thrust deeper than before and held himself there as he came before pulling out so Flynn would feel his come leak from his well-used body.  
  
 _Claimed._  
  
Alexei straightened up and wiped his cock off on Flynn's skin before tucking it safely back in his trousers,   
  
“You're dismissed, Captain,” he told him, sitting back in his chair and watching Flynn scramble to redress and leave him be. A shining example of an obedient knight, truly.

 

 

***

 

  
Flynn staggered out of Alexei's office a short while later, limping slightly, his uniform wrinkled. He thanked any higher power that his bedroom was only a short walk away – not wishing for anyone, especially one of his subordinates, to see him in such an un-presentable condition. He discarded his uniform once inside and the door safely locked, quietly inspecting the bruises on his body in the mirror before starting the shower. Two hands firmly imprinted on his thighs, and a mottling of bruises and bite marks on his neck.   
  
_Claimed._  
  
Somehow, that didn't bother Flynn at all.


End file.
